


Infection or Infatuation?

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, sick comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: Grian is a fool who flies in the rain.Xisuma is a fool who can't handle his feelings for the above mentioned fool.Cleo is tired of her friends being fools.
Relationships: Xisuma/Grian, grian/xisuma
Comments: 16
Kudos: 339





	Infection or Infatuation?

Rain poured down in heavy sheets from the sky above and Xisuma couldn’t help watching the sky above his base with a high level of concern. This was about the time of day Grian usually came by with messages and letters from the other hermits, the less urgent ones at least. However, in this weather, Xisuma wasn’t sure if the charismatic builder would be arriving. Knowing Grian though, Xisuma figured he would likely try and that was worrying, it made Xisuma’s dragonfly-like wings twitch with unease. Xisuma couldn’t fly in this weather, as soon as he stepped out from under the sheltered bits of his base his wings would be wet and entirely useless. So here he was, left sitting on the glass floor, watching the rain pour in, watching the prismarine light up with flashes of lightning outside, listening to the roll of thunder. Time seemed to crawl by as he listened to the storm until something sounded a bit different. Something  _ with _ the thunder…  _ mischievous, ecstatic laughter. _

Xisuma would know that laugh anywhere and he wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or worried when the builder swooped in tight circles down to the floor. His laughter echoed and bounced off of the walls of Xisuma’s base like the most melodic drum playing a song of pure joy. Xisuma couldn’t quite tamp down the way the laughter made his heart spin, it was a relief to know the warmth in his cheeks was hidden by his helmet. Grian would never know, not have any clue… as long as Xisuma was careful.

“Good morning Xisuma!” Grian called cheerfully as he trotted over, his shoes filled with water made squelching sounds on the floor. The builder was soaked through, his sweater hanging heavy, his wings dripping water everywhere.

“Good morning but my goodness Grian, you’ll catch your death in this weather,” Xisuma said, worry ringing in his voice a little thicker than he meant to let it.

“I’ll be fiiiine, don’t worry about it.” Grian laughed, but the laugh was short-lived as the builder sneezed and Xisuma raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Grian insisted coming over and shaking some of the water off before digging in his well-weatherproofed pack. Out from it came a stack of letters that the robbin winged hermit handed over.

“Thank you Grian, do you want to stay and rest for a bit? Dry off? Maybe the storm will pass by then.” Xisuma offered, giving the stack of papers little more than a glance.

“I’d love to but I have more deliveries,” Grian said with a slight shrug before turning back towards the rain. Xisuma’s heart jerked painfully in his chest at the thought of Grian going back out in  _ that _ .

“Will you at least go through the nether?” Xisuma requested, maybe a little more insistently than he should have he thought but Grian paused.

“Oh, good idea!” With a laugh and a hop Grian changed directions and went through the portal instead. Xisuma let out a sigh of relief, the nether hub was safe enough and the nether was hot enough that Grian should dry off relatively quickly. Still, Xisuma had a bad feeling about that sneeze. He’d learned long ago to trust his instincts so he headed off to the other side of his base to start whipping up potions.

\--

Shuklers of potions, just to be sure, a stack of leaders read and their concerns were his current work. There were things only he, as the hermit’s leader, could attend to. He had to focus, setting worry aside as he took care of the various things. As that list grew shorter and shorter through the feeling just at his shoulders practically itched with the aura of something being  _ wrong _ . Finally, he couldn’t stand it any longer, he spread his wings and shifted his focus, he could feel the warmth as the light in the moons on his wings trailed up them and wrapped him entirely. This was something he couldn’t keep up for very long, the power connecting him with the very land and all those who dwelled on it. It was a power few had, some abused but he did his absolute best to use wisely. Reaching through that power he felt the land, all was well. He sensed his hermits…  _ all was not well _ . He realized, like a jolt through his veins, that their health was suddenly very poor.

That worried him, it worried Xisuma deeply as he realized what he was picking upon. There were a few not sick and they were already busy tending the sick. Worse yet they were spread out, meaning he couldn’t just look after them all at once unless they were moved and it was a long way between New Hermitvill and the main island. He could teleport them but that would be no easy feat. He needed to be careful and consider where to gather everyone at.

\--

This would do. Xisuma decided, glancing around the all but abandoned warehouse. He wasn’t sure which hermit had built it or for what but it was empty inside so it would serve this purpose well. Shulkers of supplies lined the wall and he laid out bed after bed, enough for everyone, including those not sick yet. After all, with the way this had spread Xisuma figured it was only a matter of time. Checking and double-checking everything over Xisuma nodded to himself that this place was ready, it was time.

Once more the hermit leader drew on his power, summoned forth the light that tapped him in with the land and it’s residents. He reached out through space with that power and one after another started moving the hermits. He plopped one after another gently into a bed, and those who were well he placed near himself. Soon, all hermits were present.

Xisuma, well the leader was drained. He swayed on his feet as the light faded back to only the moon markings on his wings and if not for Cleo to steady him he’d have fallen over. She was the only one likely to be immune to all of this.

“Quarantine?” Cub questioned, he was wearing a mask over his face but he looked exhausted.

“Looks like almost everyone is sick, I didn’t realize,” Doc said, looking out over the room. They’d been taking care of hermits in separate places respectively, after all, it made sense they may not have known.

“This seems like the best option, with everyone here we can focus on getting them well again,” Xisuma said, letting Cleo shove him over to one of the beds to sit on.

“You should rest, we can handle this for now.” She said, arms crossed and tone firm.

“Alright… alright.” He agreed, too tired to argue and not wanting to upset them. They knew all too well what a drain his powers could be on his physical form and with everyone sick around him… that didn’t bode well.

So he gave in, laying down for at least a nap, he could use the rest, he knew. He fell into a deeper sleep than was intended but it was not surprising after the level of exertion he’d given for his hermit’s safety.

\--

It was late when Xisuma woke and he wasn’t entirely sure what had stirred him from sleep. Slowly he sat up and glanced around, it appeared the only one still up looking after the others was Cleo, she seemed to have her hands full at the other end of the room helping one of the other sick hermits. Then it happened again, the sound that had to have woken him. A heavy, pain laced cough that sounded rough filled the air and Xisuma turned to see who it was.

Grian, he was shaking with the coughs and it looked like he needed to sit up but couldn’t manage. In a blink, Xisuma was there, gently pulling Grian up into a sitting position. The leader remained there, holding the resident prank gremlin until the coughs subsided and he could breathe again.

“Are you alright?” Xisuma asked as Grian wheezed, Xisuma didn’t like the rattle he heard in Grian’s lungs. The builder only nodded very subtly before motioning at his own throat then the shulkers on the far wall. Xisuma didn’t need any further clue, once he was sure Grian wouldn’t just fall over he hurried over to the far wall quietly. He didn’t want to wake any of the sleeping hermits, they needed their rest. He scooped up a potion and a bottle of water from the box before hurrying back to help the sick builder. Xisuma’s normal hangups didn’t rear themselves right then, giving him the chance to just sit with an arm wrapped around Grian’s shoulders. The hermit leader did his best to just focus on making sure grian got the potion and some water down. He set the bottles aside without letting go of his sick charge. Xisuma didn’t notice that maybe he was holding Grian a little too close or with a bit too much affection until Grian rested his head on Xisuma’s shoulder. The contact sent a shiver right up Xisuma’s spine with a breath of surprise, making his heart quicken. With the way Grian leaned into the hug and just  _ stayed _ there Xisuma’s mind was left racing. Was it just something Grian did when sick? Was he running enough of a fever to be delirious? Did he perhaps…. No. couldn’t be that.

Still, Xisuma didn’t want to lay Grian back down, the builder seemed comfortable like this and laying down had made the coughing worse. Resigning himself to the fate Xisuma got settled holding Grian, letting the builder doze off in his arms. Xisuma realized somewhere in the back of his mind that as soon as Cleo or Doc noticed this the cat would be out of the bag. He’d never hear the end of it, he’d have no choice but to admit things to Grian or endure unending heckling.

Xisuma wasn’t sure which he’d be able to handle easier. Grian in and of himself was… well, he was the greatest ball of chaos this world had ever known and somehow that Gremlin of a man had stolen Xisuma’s heart. However, Doc and Cleo would be relentless and Grian may well figure things out on his own. It was a dilemma and Xisuma wasn’t sure how to fix it, he had no clue. For the time being, he just shoved the thoughts aside and gently rested his head against Grian’s, enjoying the closeness, even if it was likely to be shortlived.

Because after all, he really doubted someone as bouncy and funloving would have the patience to put up with the level of responsibility that sat upon Xisuma’s shoulders. So very much of Xisuma’s time went into taking care of their lands, of taking care of the hermits, like now… such was the cost of the crown.

\--

By morning quite a few of the hermits were showing improvements, some were well enough to be back on their feet. Doc kept sniffling but he refused to sit still, insistent on being useful until he couldn’t, like Cub who was down now. What worried Xisuma most though, was Grian, who’d been out in the rain, out for the entire duration of that storm as it turned out, having not used the nether as much as he should have. That rattling sound in Grian’s lungs when he breathed was much worse now, laying him down at all would spur coughing fits and the builder didn’t have enough of a voice to speak. He had the worst fever of anyone else by far, it was clear he was in pain as well and Xisuma found himself unwilling to leave Grian’s side quite quickly.

Hours seemed to drag by as the day continued on, other hermits steadily improving but Grian steadily getting worse. So, so much worse and it twists Xisuma’s heart into knots. He can’t fix illness. He can could many things but not that. No matter how badly he wished it was possible, it wasn’t and Xisuma was left feeling somewhat helpless with an increasingly sick Grian in his arms.

As the hermits recovered over the next couple of days Xisuma would send them off, not wanting them to get reinfected with whatever the sickness was, only allowing Cleo to remain as it wasn’t affecting her. Oddly enough, it wasn’t affecting Xisuma either. Perhaps it was because of his helmet, he hadn’t dared to remove it. Soon enough, Grian was the only one left sick, he wasn’t eating much, which did nothing to ease Xisuma’s anxiety. So there he still remained, having to put off responsibilities to stay by Grian’s side. The hermits didn’t complain, all worried for Grian as well.

\--

It’s been almost a week since the storm now, almost a week since all the hermits got sick. Everyone had recovered, everyone except one well-loved prankster. Xisuma was handling as much of his leadership responsibilities as he could from the warehouse, too worried to leave Grian’s side, even if Cleo had things handled with the sick hermit’s care. Still, Xisuma couldn’t quite convince himself to leave, the twisting in his heart hurt just a little too much, the draw to stay by the builder’s side was a little too strong.

Maybe it was those feelings he kept refusing to acknowledge, or maybe it was some impending dread. Whatever it was it tethered him to this place like some magical ward. Cleo stepped out for a bit, leaving Xisuma to his thoughts as he sat beside Grian, watching the sunset through the windows.

“You’re really stubborn, you know,” Grian said suddenly, snapping Xisuma from his thoughts. Grian’s voice was rough, raspy and weak but there was more energy behind it than the leader expected.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve… stuck so close.” Grian pointed out, reaching a hand towards Xisuma who quickly took it to hold. That look, that mischievous look Grian was so well known for crossed the builder’s features and Xisuma realized all at once what that meant.  _ He’d figured it out _ . Xisuma just sort of drew in a breath and held it while meeting Grian’s gaze.

The builder laughed cheerfully, though the laugh broke into coughs and Xisuma pulled Grian up so he could breathe better, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to hold him steady. Grian wiggled a wing loose and wrapped it around Xisuma’s back.

“Come on, just say it. You know you want to.” Grian said, managing a teasing tone despite his hoarse voice. Xisuma let out a long sigh, so the secret was out. He’d made it too obvious he supposed, but he’d been so worried…

“Fine.” Xisuma sighed again before removing his helmet and turning to face Grian properly. “You’ve driven me so far up the wall I can’t think clearly, I can’t think of anything but  _ you _ . I… didn’t think you would care the same way back so I just, left you be.”

“So what you’re saying is,” Grian said, placing his hands on Xisuma’s leg and leaning just a bit closer. “Is that… you love me?”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m saying,” Xisuma admitted, searching those mischievous eyes for any signs of returned affection or if it was all just a joke to him. He couldn’t tell however, Grian was difficult to read, more so when he was ill like this.

“I’d kiss you but I’m sick.” Grian pointed out after a moment, smile going warm and caring and he started to sit back again. Xisuma blinked at him, surprised then looked to the helmet in his other hand. Grian had just been very close to his face anyway…

“I’m doomed already.” Xisuma sighed, turning back to face Grian, leaning towards him, Grian met him halfway. Their lips met and the rest of the world melted away, it was only the two of them in that moment. Xisuma wasn’t sure how to describe what his heart was doing, only that he felt so unbelievably happy. That blissful moment was interrupted, however, by a slamming door and an angry voice.

“Oh no, you’re a pair of idiots! Xisuma you don’t know where that  _ thing _ ’s been but you know it’s all germy!” Cleo protested loudly.

“I’m not a thing!” Grian protested, leaning back from Xisuma only to start coughing almost violently from the shout. Xisuma patted the builder’s back then switched to rubbing as the coughs subsided.

“I haven’t been flying around in the rain, Cleo. I shouldn’t come down with it as hard.” Xisuma offered but when he looked back there was only annoyance on the pirate queen’s face.

“You’re an idiot. You’ve been stressed and overworked and now I’ll have to take care of both of you fools.” Cleo said, exasperated.

“Hey, at least I’m doing better, right?” Grian asked, his voice sounded worse though.

“Hush up and calm down, if you two don’t behave I’ll separate you or knock you out.” She threatened sternly and for once Grian didn’t try his luck.

It quieted down after that and Xisuma settled in with his arms wrapped around Grian, resting his face in Grian’s soft hair. It was a relief that Grian was starting to bounce back, even though within hours Xisuma was sick as well. Oh well.

_ The kiss was worth it. _

**Author's Note:**

> I spat this out in ten hours because I suddenly had the NEED to write this ship rip me.
> 
> Also I apologize if it's oddly paced or anything I was trying to keep it short and I am not good at short.
> 
> (I'm using the same wings as the multi wings au because I love them but this is not the same timeline lol)


End file.
